Integra x OC
by Alucardismybrother
Summary: Ok sequel to "Vamp goes into heat" the title says it all really even though it starts with Integra getting scared things go a little out of hand some parts you will need to read "Back to Hellsing" to understand so enjoy it. Rated M for weird events
1. The heavenly voice

The knight Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing was alone in her office, she keeps thinking that she is the only person in the manor, it was almost true since everyone else was in a foreign country fighting a new vampire making group so another war wouldn't start, the only one other person in the manor was, her favorite pet vampire, Vampire Assassin. The assassin was defiantly young yet full of surprises, since the knight herself said she was stronger than Alucard, Anderson and Incognito combined. But something within the knight told her to fear this full moon night, the knight could hear the faint noise of Vamp's music something that would normally scare someone quite bad when they hear it for the first time.

The vampire was dancing around in her room, music blaring out, her voice matching the music in lyrics, tone and timing as if she made the song, this surprised everyone who heard her heavenly voice.

Lately the knight had noticed that the vampire kept singing some sort of rock band's deep evil music, well everyone except Alucard thought it was evil music. Integra gave a quiet sigh as the lyrics floated through the air. "For the animal's soul is mine. We will be completed right before your eyes. I have no control this time, and now we both shall dine... In hell tonight!" The voice of Vampire Assassin rang through the air making Integra a tad bit uneasy.

The knight rose from her desk and slowly walked down to the vampire's room to tell her to turn it down. The music changed making the manor seem more like an asylum than the headquarters of a vampire destruction unit.

Integra came to the vampire's room and saw her beautiful raven wings no longer decorated with red chains, her clothes were defiantly strange, the vampire never wore a sleeve less denim shirt with the top two buttons undone and half of her mid section showing, dark grey skinny jeans, grey boots held fastened by black leather straps on them, long grey fingerless gloves and three black rings around each wrist.

The vampire must have been using an illusion since her hair was a golden blonde like long ago. 'Vampire! Will you turn this dark music down?' Integra roared catching the vampire's angered attention. One glance of the dark purple eyes sent a shiver through Integra, the anger in the dark eyes was soon replaced with something else... something new. The knight took a few steps back and was soon running away suddenly full of fear from the dark glance.

Vampire smiled at the knight's reaction to her slight lust of her master. 'Oh my sweet Integra, my sweet virgin master, while the others are away I think we will have to play.' The vampire sighed playing with a bit of her once more golden hair.

The knight locked the door to her office and sat at her desk, trying to catch her breath Integra was also trying to figure out what was the strange new look in her pet's eyes. It wasn't what was normally there: Insanity? No, anger? Not really. Integra couldn't think of anything else but now feared about it more since she could hear the vampire's voice get closer and closer.


	2. Vampire's lust

The voice stopped for a minute making the knight tremble in fear. After a while of silence the knight had calmed down, the vampire must have just turned off her music, got something to drink and returned to her room. The knight gave a sigh of relief but didn't notice the vampire was stood behind her desk chair.

Integra tensed when pale cool arms wrapped around her. A deep purring like sound rumbled from the vampire's throat. 'Oh master why do you fear me?' She sighed resting her head on Integra's shoulder, the knight took a slow deep breath and looked down at the dark purple eyes staring up at the knight's icy blue eyes. The blonde woman watched the vampire for a few more seconds before relaxing; knowing the vampire on her shoulder would never dare bite her neck, not even when she is so close to the sweet blood within Integra.

But the vampire did do something unexpected; Vamp suddenly yanked off Integra's uniform jacket and threw it across the room, Integra then recognized the look in the assassin's eyes. Lust. The knight slowly got up and walked backwards keeping her eyes on the vampire that still stood next to the desk chair.

The knight unlocked the door to her office and bounded away looking for somewhere to hide; only there wasn't many places she could, the air duct was the only option left.

The vampire strolled down the hall singing to herself. 'You can't escape the wrath of my heart, beating to your funeral song, all faith is lust for hell regained, and love dust in the hands of shame.' Integra didn't recognise this song but it gave her a terrible feeling.

'Hold me, like you held on to life, when all fears came alive and entombed me; Love me, Like you love the sun, Scorching the blood in my Vampire heart.' The vampire then stopped singing and looked directly above her, giving a demonic grin the vampire scaled the wall and entered the air duct.

Integra could hear the dark angel's faint voice. 'Hold me, like you held onto life, when all fears came to life and entombed me; love me, like you love the sun, scorching the blood in my vampire heart.' As the vampire came closer Integra found she was unable to move all of a sudden.

The assassin smiled at the sight of her master trapped in black ribbons. "Looks like things are going to be fun." She thought slowly crawling through the tight space towards her master. Integra started to panic when she saw the vampire getting closer.


	3. The first fright of the night

A sharp tooth smiled made Integra even more uneasy. The vampire leaped like something out of a zombie survival game (Left 4 dead hunter) and landed perfectly on her master, but instead of wounding her, the vampire leaned in close to her master and planted her lips against the knight's.

The assassin forced her tongue inside of Integra's mouth; the knight didn't fight this at first. "At least she's not attacking me." Integra thought relaxing under the vampire and tried to get her own tongue in the vampire's mouth but never succeeding.

When Vamp broke the kiss Integra found herself in her room, moonlight flooding in from the balcony glass doors. Integra stared at the vampire's shirt and playfully yanked the first fastened button, gaining a short giggle from the vampire; the knight quickly unfastened the buttons showing the plain black bra underneath. Vamp took Integra's white shirt between her teeth and tore it straight off and spat it down on the floor, throwing off her own shirt as well.

Vamp licked her lips at the sight of her master and leaned in for another kiss, which Integra happily allowed to deepen. Vamp slid her hand into her master's bra and started to play with the mound of flesh hidden beneath; the knight began to moan as her servant toyed with her.

'Now, we can't have this in the way now can we?' Integra sighed unclipping her own bra so Vamp could get it away. The vampire moved down and started a bit of the real fun. Integra moaned slightly as the assassin licked her breast, taking great care not to bite her master, but every now and again Vamp would scrape the skin with her fangs.

After a while Vamp yanked off Integra's trousers and plain white panties to really get the game going. Integra pushed up and pinned Vampire Assassin under her so the knight could have her fun as well. Integra unclipped Vamp's bra and smiled listening to the creature moan as she pinched the vampire's nipple, "she's not even trying to hold them back" Integra thought unbuttoning the vampire's trousers and sliding her hand down into the vampire's panties. 'M-M-Master...' Vamp moan as the knight rubbed the vampire's womanhood.

Integra smiled and yanked off the remaining clothes of the vampire and slid one finger into the vampire's womanhood, the monster just laid there panting with a bright red blush as well. 'Having fun Vamp?' Integra asked as she started to move her finger slowly in and out of the wet entrance. The vampire's only answer was a deep moan of pleasure, the smile on Integra's face widens as she slid in another finger and moved them faster. The vampire kept moaning but by her facial expressions Integra knew she was close to an orgasm.

The vampire screamed as her orgasm hit her; the knight lowered her head to the dripping entrance and began to lap up the sweet juices, making the vampire's hips buckle as a second orgasm hit the assassin. Once it had passed the vampire laid still taking ragged breaths, her face flushed red and her hair once again silver; the knight smiled at this and kissed the naked vampire that laid under her.

'I guess you want your turn?' Integra smiled as the vampire sat up and nodded. The vampire pushed the naked blonde woman down and began to lap at the wet clit in front of her. Integra took ragged breaths as waves of pleasure went through her. 'Vamp...Faster.' She panted; the vampire reacted quickly by speeding up and slid her tongue in as deep as it could. 'I-It... F-Feels G-Good.' Integra huffed as she came closer to her climax; the vampire had a tight grip on Integra's hips to stop her bucking which worked well.

Integra gave a scream of pleasure when she came, as Vamp slowly slid out her tongue she set off Integra's second orgasm, the blonde woman arched her back and gripped the bed sheets tighter. As soon as it passed the knight flopped down panting like a dog, the vampire crawled up beside her and fell asleep at her lover's side.

Integra moved the blankets so it covered both her and her lover perfectly. 'Good night my sweet, sweet vampire assassin.' The knight sighed soon falling asleep after setting her glasses on the bed side table.


	4. Bedtime toys

The following morning Integra found her lover gone and a note on the pillow beside her. "I've just gone out to grab a few toys for tonight, don't worry tonight will be extra fun with the toys I'm getting. Be back soon Teggy. VA" Integra sighed and got out of her bed, sliding on a fresh set of clothes, she left the room closing the door and locking it behind her.

The day went by quickly and no sign of Vampire the sun was going down, and the assassin still hadn't returned yet. "How many _toys_ does she have to collect?" The knight thought but it was soon answered by the feeling of something cool rubbing her now wet clit, the knight moaned loudly as if welcoming back her lover. 'Sorry it took so long I ran into a bit of trouble along the way.' The assassin purred finally appearing next to Integra, one hand in Integra's pants the other holding a few paper bags. The Assassin carefully placed the bags out of sight and cupped Integra's face with her free hand, and pulled her master into another kiss. The assassin licked Integra's bottom lip and the knight allowed the kiss to deepen once more.

Their tongues dancing and fought for dominance which Integra won. The half demon broke the kiss leaving a thin saliva line between them. The assassin took her hand out of Integra's pants and grabbed the bags. 'The fun starts as soon as you come down to the deepest dungeon.' She smiled and winked before disappearing into thin air with the bags. Integra got up and saw one of the many things that the bags held. A red ball gag laid on the floor was where the bags were put. 'So the toys are going to bring excitement to our games.' Integra smiled stuffing it into her pocket.

The knight cleaned up her desk of all the paper work that cluttered it, giving a sigh she finished her cigar and cup of tea before taking another look at the gag and smiled thinking of what fun her assassin had in store.

The knight walked down to where Vamp had said and rested her ear on the steel door trying to listen in. Last time Vampire Assassin was the dominant one, this time however Integra was going to show her who the master was.

Integra slowly opened the door and closed it behind her. She strode to the vampire and grabbed a bull whip that was on the floor; cracking the whip she caught the vampire's attention. Integra tore the buttons on the girl's shirt free and Vamp took her bra off without taking her shirt off. Integra pushed the demi demon against the wall and began to play a little ruff with her.

Vamp tried to fight back but she found it useless especially since Integra was also pulling her hair. "She's trying to show me that she is the dominant one!" Vamp thought screaming in pain when Integra bit her for fighting back but even through the pain Vamp was trying to prove that Integra cannot be the dominant one without putting up a good fight.

Vamp hissed and tried to bite back but Integra had her trapped against the rough wall, the only thing Vamp could do was give in. 'Please... not so hard... master.' She mewed and gave a sigh of relief when Integra loosened her hold on the vampire's hair but gagged her instead and shackled her hands above her head.

Vamp put up a little struggle but again found it useless especially when she found out that the shackles had rock salt on which acted like an acid to demon. Her muffled screams of pain echoed in the room till the last part of the rock salt dissolved. Vamp was limp and was staring at Integra with eyes of agony as red tears streaked down her face. The knight pulled the girl's trousers down with her panties as well.

Integra then realised the true weakness of the girl. 'So are you going to behave or should I put a little more rock salt onto your skin?' She hissed the vampire quickly shook its head, eyes squeezed shut. 'Good girl.' Integra smiled picking up a rubber cock from a tray nearby.

Integra took out the gag and listened to the threats the shackled beast yelled. 'YOU FUCKING BITCH WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE I'M GONNA TEAR YOU TO SHREADS. YOU'LL BE DEAD BY SUN RISE! OWW YOU FUCKING BITCH!' The assassin screamed when Integra found a small box of rock salt and threw a pinch of it at the girl.

Integra then slid the rubber dildo into the girl's mouth muffling her screams; Vamp stopped struggling immediately and went limp. Her eyes had lost the agony and rage that burned like the flames in hell and was replaced by only a blank stare.

Integra smiled and slid the cock out of the girl's mouth; listening to her breathing Integra teased Vamp's dripping entrance. Her eyes burned to life with pleasure. 'Now remember what I said behave or I get the rock salt.' Integra smiled as Vamp hissed at the words "Rock salt".

It was like this the whole night until Integra finally let her down. When she unlocked the shackles Vamp just collapsed into Integra's arms fast asleep. Integra sighed and carried her lover back up to her room so they could rest for the night.


	5. The missing Master

This is the chapter where we see how protective Vampire Assassin actually is. And it is the first ever appearance of the true demon form of Vampire Assassin

* * *

Vamp woke up the following morning finding her lover gone and some large torn holes in the bed sheets, taking a quick sniff at the tears the dark angel caught the scent of her Teggy and yanked on her- strangely turned pure black- clothes quickly to follow it.

Integra woke up a gag in her mouth and her arms and legs bound to a chair, she scanned the room quickly seeing no sign of her Vampy because the dark creature would have spoken by now.

As the vampire ran along rain pounding down on her she could see a blinding icy blue light that no one else could, she could still smell those who had taken her Integra and was slowly going insane without her. 'Teggy!' She roared her legs suddenly seeping darkness that covered her pale body, her speed increasing greatly.

Integra struggled in her bindings and managed to free her hands and legs. She stood up and looked around suddenly seeing 9 medium height vampires thick with muscle and one much taller vampire that looked twice as strong as the rest. 'Looks like our meal has woken up. I just wanna fuck her before we drink her dry.' The biggest one growled, they all turned their heads towards a loud noise that sounded like the door breaking. 'TEGGY!' A voice yelled Integra's hopes soared when she heard her lover's voice. 'Boys deal with the pest; I think I'll have to weaken this one before I can have my fun.' The leader growled taking out a long dagger.

The assassin saw the 9 vampires rush up to her, she took a sidestep and avoided the first attack and tore half of the vampire's head off. 'Vampy!' A voice screamed the dark angel's eyes went wide with rage and horror. 'You hurt my Teggy... YOU'RE DEAD!' She yelled feeling insane rage take over, with just one roar the other 8 ran off for their pathetic un-lives.

Vamp smashed through a hidden blessed silver door revealing she had lost to her rage; her body was engulfed in black flames and her eyes were completely black with red rings in the middle staring at the large vampire as he was bringing his fangs close to Integra's throat. Vamp gave a deep threatening snarl and the large vampire dropped the platinum blonde woman and stalked towards the smaller vampire that stood before him.

The girl suddenly went down on all fours, her skin ripped as she transformed into a large demonic monster, fangs bared Vamp tore the leader to shreds eating his undead heart whole. The demon then turned into a large silver wolf.

The wolf carefully retrieved its human lover, checking she wasn't already bitten, only covered in knife cuts; she leaped away with her lover between her fangs. The wolf suddenly disappeared into thin air leaving the remaining eight to hide for a few hours and to change their pants.

Vamp laid her master in the bed they shared and wrapped the wounds in black ribbons, pulling a stool up Vampire Assassin sat there watching her master rest and heal.

Three days and two nights had passed since the assassin saved her master from the horrible fate of becoming a ghoul; it was the third night when something did finally happen.

Integra groaned and shuffled a bit alerting the vampire that was falling asleep; the knight opened her icy blue eyes and looked surprised at the tired looking vampire. 'Vamp... I can't thank you enough can I? You must have been up watching over me correct?' Integra sighed sitting up the vampire nodded and yawned then nuzzled her master's neck giving it a cheeky lick. 'You should get some sleep. Come on you've been up too long and I don't want you falling asleep in battle.' Integra laughed pushing the vampire back a bit reminding her of her restrictions.

The assassin kicked off her boots and slipped under the bed sheets and snuggled close to Integra enjoying the warmth coming from her master. 'Teggy I was so scared... I-I-I thought the... worst...' The vampire sniffed slightly crying. 'Now, now calm yourself I'm fine we'll be fine trust me.' Integra sighed holding her lover tightly to her chest remembering that the vampire was only as soft as a kitten, masking it with a monstrous wolf. The girl cried into Integra's chest till she had no more tears to cry and her whimpers stopped.

The knight kissed the vampire's forehead after realising the girl had just cried herself to sleep. 'Who knew you were actually as soft as a kitten?' Integra sighed holding the vampire as close to her as possible.


End file.
